This Is Our Life
by dyanrosdiana
Summary: "Apa jadinya jika hampir setiap hari kau bertemu dengan orang yang menurutmu menjengkelkan? Bukankah hari itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Bahkan mungkin waktu akan terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat"
1. Prolog

Judul : This Is Our Life

Author : Dyan Rosdiana

Cast:

- Jeon Yoora (OC).

- Bae Sunhee (OC).

- Jeon Jeongguk / Jungkook (BTS) as Jeon Jungkook.

- Kim Seokjin / Jin (BTS) as Kim Seokjin.

- Kim Taehyung / V (BTS) as Kim Taehyung.

- Min Yoongi / Suga (BTS) as Min Yoongi.

- Park Jimin / Jimin (BTS) as Park Jimin.

- Jung Hoseok / J-hope (BTS) as Jung Hoseok.

- Kim Namjoon / Rap Monster (BTS) as Kim Namjoon.

- Choi Junhong / Zelo (BAP) as Choi Junhong / Zelo.

Genre : Humor, Romance (maybe?), Friendship, School Life

Rating : T

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Ide cerita dan OC dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni karangan author. V sama Suga oppa juga punya author (*plaak. Abaikan permirsa!). Seluruh cast punya allah, orang tua, agensi, A.R.M.Y, Baby dan yang berhak saja.

_**Warning!** Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD._

_._

_._

_._

_"Apa jadinya jika hampir setiap hari kau bertemu dengan orang yang menurutmu menjengkelkan? Bukankah hari itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Bahkan mungkin waktu akan terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat"_

_._

_._

_._

Di sebuah cafe yang terbilang cukup ramai itu, terdapat dua orang yeoja yang tengah duduk santai sembari berbincang-bincang. Keduanya menempati meja yang terletak di dekat kaca bening, membuat siapapun yang duduk disana dapat melihat suasana di luar cafe.

"Jadi setelah ini kau langsung pergi ke bandara?" Tanya yeoja yang memilki nama lengkap Bae Sunhee itu kepada sahabatnya yang sedang membalas pesan singkat dari seseorang.

Yeoja berambut hitam panjang itu mengangguk pelan. "Ne, dia sudah memintaku untuk menjemputnya sekarang" Ucap yeoja itu sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Jeon Yoora, nama yeoja yang tadi membalas pesan singkat kepada seseorang itu.

Jeon Yoora adalah seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun. Ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan sepasang bola mata yang indah berwarna coklat tua. Yoora merupakan seorang siswi kelas tiga dari salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang berada di Seoul.

"Kalau begitu pergilah sekarang! Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama!"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Sunhee-ya?" Tanya Yoora setelah berhasil menghabiskan segelas minuman yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Sunhee tersenyum manis kepada sahabatnya itu. "Jangan khawatir! Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi, jadi kau pergi saja sekarang! Dia pasti sudah menunggumu!"

Jeon Yoora dan Bae Sunhee, mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang bersekolah ditempat yang sama, bahkan dua tahun terakhir ini mereka selalu saja sekelas. Mereka berdua telah menjalin hubungan persahabatan itu sejak mereka berdua masih duduk dibangku kelas satu Senior High School.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoora.

"Aku tak apa-apa, pergilah sekarang!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksaku aku akan pergi sekarang! Mianhae, karena aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang ke rumah!" Ucap Yoora. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah meminta sahabatnya itu untuk menemaninya ke cafe siang ini dan sekarang ia harus meninggalkannya sendirian lalu membiarkan Sunhee pulang naik taksi. "Oh, tega sekali kau Jeon Yoora!" Gumamnya dalam hati. Yoora pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Yoora, hati-hati di jalan, ne!"

Yoora mengangguk. "Kau juga hati-hati! Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah!" Yoora pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan cafe. Setelah itu ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju bandara.

.

.

.

_-SKIP-_

_._

.

.

Saat ini jalanan di Kota Seoul terbilang cukup sepi. Hal ini tentu membuat Yoora tak perlu berlama-lama untuk tiba di bandara tujuannya. Sesampainya di bandara, Yoora mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku jaketnya. Ia berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang yang telah menunggunya di bandara itu. Namun niatnya itu diurungkan ketika seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Yoora noona...!" Teriak seorang namja tampan dari kejauhan. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Yoora. Yoora pun berjalan mendekati namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Noona, aku rindu sekali padamu..." Ucap namja itu sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Yoora.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kookie!" Ucap Yoora pada namja tampan itu.

Namja tampan itu bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook. Ia adalah adik kandung dari Jeon Yoora. Jungkook telah kembali ke Seoul karena ia telah menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertamanya di New York. Usianya baru 15 tahun, terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda dari Yoora, noona-nya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Yoora. Ia mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Yoora dari belakang. Langkah kaki keduanya terhenti tepat didepan pintu mobil yang dibawa oleh Yoora.

Yoora pun masuk ke dalam mobil mendahului Jungkook. "Apakah kau sudah siap?" Tanya Yoora setelah Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ne, aku sudah siap. Kajja!" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. Mobil itu pun mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka berdua sedang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

_-SKIP-_

_._

.

.

Setelah satu jam melakukan perjalanan dari bandara, kini Yoora dan Jungkook telah tiba dirumahnya. Keduanya berjalan menuju ke dalam rumahnya. "Eomma, appa, kami sudah pulang..." Teriak Jungkook setelah berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, eomma dan appa dari kedua kakak-beradik itu muncul dari arah ruang tengah. Mereka pun menghampiri anaknya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jungkook, akhirnya kau sampai jumpa" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil memeluk putra bungsunya. Ekspresi kebahagiaan tampak tersirat diwajahnya. Sepertinya ia sangat bahagia melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Aku rindu sekali pada eomma" Ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

"Jungkook, apa kau melupakan aku?" Ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"Tentu tidak appa! Aku ingat padamu, bahkan aku sangat merindukanmu..." Ucap Jungkook sambil melepaskan eommanya. Ia tersenyum pada appanya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya appanya.

"Eh? Apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook heran. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan appanya itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah meninggalkan asramamu di New York?"

"Itu... Sungguh berat sekali rasanya meninggalkan asrama yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalku di New York selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Tapi disisi lain aku merasa sangat bahagia karena aku akan berkumpul lagi bersama keluargaku di Korea" Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali senyuman namja itu.

"Lalu apakah kau sudah melihat sekolah barumu?"

"Sepertinya aku belum melihatnya, appa!"

"Eum, tadi kami tidak melewati gedung sekolah. Kami melewati jalan yang lain. Kkk~" Ucap Yoora sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, pantas saja kau tidak tahu. Kau bisa berangkat sekolah bersama kakakmu besok pagi!" Ucap appanya.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kau pergi ke kamarmu! Bersihkan dirimu dan beristirahatlah!" Ucap eommanya. Jungkook pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak lupa letak kamarmu kan?" Tanya Yoora dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Aish~ Kenapa noona bilang seperti itu? Aku kan tidak pelupa. Lagipula setiap liburan aku kan selalu kemari, jadi mana mungkin aku lupa letak kamarku!" Ucap Jungkook dengan sedikit kesal.

Yoora hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya itu. Jungkook pun mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 1 : Back To School

Title : This Is Our Life

Author : Dyan Rosdiana

Cast :

- Jeon Yoora (OC).  
- Bae Sunhee (OC).  
- Jeon Jeongguk / Jungkook (BTS) as Jeon Jungkook.  
- Kim Seokjin / Jin (BTS) as Kim Seokjin.  
- Kim Taehyung / V (BTS) as Kim Taehyung.  
- Min Yoongi / Suga (BTS) as Min Yoongi.  
- Park Jimin / Jimin (BTS) as Park Jimin.  
- Jung Hoseok / J-hope (BTS) as Jung Hoseok.  
- Kim Namjoon / Rap Monster (BTS) as Kim Namjoon.  
- Choi Junhong / Zelo (B.A.P) as Choi Junhong / Zelo.

Genre : Humor , Romance (maybe?), Friendship , School Life

Rating : T

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Seluruh ide cerita dan OC dalam ff ini adalah murni karangan author. Taehyung sama Suga oppa punya author (*plaak! *digetok A.R.M.Y). Seluruh cast punya allah, orang tua, agensi, A.R.M.Y, Baby, diri mereka sendiri dan yang berhak saja :D

_A/N : Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau nama tokoh harap dimaklumi. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Oke? Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya! ^^_

_**Warning!** Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD._

.

.

.

_"Apa jadinya jika hampir setiap hari kau bertemu dengan orang yang menurutmu menjengkelkan? Bukankah hari itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Bahkan mungkin waktu akan terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat"._

.

.

.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kau pergi ke kamarmu! Bersihkan dirimu dan beristirahatlah!" Ucap eommanya. Jungkook pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak lupa letak kamarmu kan?" Tanya Yoora dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Aish~ Kenapa noona bilang seperti itu? Aku kan tidak pelupa. Lagipula setiap liburan aku kan selalu kemari, jadi mana mungkin aku lupa letak kamarku!" Ucap Jungkook dengan sedikit kesal.

Yoora hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya itu. Jungkook pun mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya.

.

.

**This Is Our Life (Chapter 1 : Back To School)**

.

.

_Pukul 07.00 PM KST._

_Di kediaman Jeon Family._

Yoora tengah berjalan menuju kamar dongsaengnya -Jungkook- yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya. Setibanya ia di depan pintu kamar Jungkook, ia langsung mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan keras.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Jungkookie, cepatlah turun! Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu untuk makan malam..." Teriak Yoora. Namun, hening tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari dalam kamar Jungkook.

"Kookie, apakah kau mendengarku?" Yoora pun berteriak dengan lebih keras lagi. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, masih tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari dalam kamar Jungkook.

Yoora pun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu bercat coklat itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Yak! Jungkook-ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan didalam sana eoh? Cepatlah turun! Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu untuk makan malam"

_Cklek..._

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar itu terbuka secara perlahan. Lalu munculah sesosok namja tampan dari balik pintu itu. "Aish~ Noona ini kerjaannya selalu menggangguku saja!" Gerutu Jungkook sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Omo! Kookie, kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat kusut seperti ini huh?" Tanya Yoora sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aish! Noona ini tidak tau ya? Tadi aku sedang tidur pulas, tapi noona malah datang dengan berteriak seperti tadi. Itu sangat mengganggu pendengaranku!" Gumamnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoora mengacak rambut hitam milik Jungkook dengan pelan. "Sudahlah! Kau ini tak usah banyak protes! Lebih baik kau pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, setelah itu langsung pergi ke ruang makan! Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu sejak tadi..." Ucap Yoora. Jungkook hanya mengangguk setuju. Yoora pun tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

.

.

.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki milik seseorang yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Ya, itu adalah suara langkah kaki milik seorang namja tampan yang bernama Jungkook. Ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengantuk. Tak jarang juga tangannya mengucek kedua matanya yang masih lengket karena mengantuk itu. "Annyeong..." Sapanya pada tiga orang yang sudah terlebih dulu ada di meja makan. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah noona-nya.

"Omo! Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Tanya Appa Jungkook.

"Yak! Kookie, kenapa kau belum mencuci muka eoh? Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencuci muka dulu huh?"

"Aku malas noona, lagi pula setelah selesai makan aku akan langsung pergi ke kamarku lagi" Ucapnya.

"Hey kalian berdua! Tidak baik jika kalian terus berbicara di meja makan!" Ucap Eomma dari kedua bersaudara itu. Mereka pun langsung memulai makan malamnya.

Acara makan malam kali ini berjalan dengan sangat hening. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring.

"Sudah selesai..." Ucap Jungkook setelah selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya. "Eomma, appa, aku mau kembali ke kamarku dulu ne?"

"Kenapa kau hanya bertanya pada eomma dan appa? Kau tidak bertanya padaku juga huh?" Gerutu Yoora. Sepertinya ia merasa keberadaannya tak dianggap.

"Noona yang cantik, aku mau kembali ke kamar dulu ne? Noona mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Yoora bergidik mendengarnya.

Yoora memutar bola matanya malas. "Berhenti mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada seperti itu, Jungkook-ah! Itu sangat menjijikan..."

"Aish~ Noona ini menyebalkan sekali"

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan mulai lagi!"

"Ne, appa..." Ucap Yoora dan Jungkook bersamaan. Appa mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya itu.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua cepat tidur! Besok adalah hari pertama kalian berdua masuk sekolah!" Ucap Eomma-nya. Yoora dan Jungkook pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun segera menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

-SKIP-

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar itu, cahanyanya menerpa ke wajah sang pemilik kamar yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya itu. "Hoaamm..." Ia menguap sambil membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, hingga ia terbiasa dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

Kini tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya itu. Ia mencari keberadaan ponsel miliknya. "Mwo? Jam 6 lebih? Oh tidak! Yoora noona bisa mengomel lagi jika dia tau aku bangun kesiangan..." Ucap Jungkook -sang pemilik kamar- setelah melihat jam yang ada di ponsel miliknya itu. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

.

.

.

_Mari kita beralih ke tempat yang lain! Atau lebih tepatnya kita lihat keadaan di kamar Jeon Yoora._

.

.

.

"Rambut sudah rapi, seragam, kaos kaki dan almamater juga sudah kupakai, buku dan alat tulis sudah ada di dalam tas. Nah, sekarang tinggal sarapan..." Ucap Yoora pada cermin yang memantulkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar.

Ya, benar. Yoora sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya yang baru bangun tidur dengan alasan 'Kesiangan' itu. Memang kedua bersaudara itu memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda namun bisa saling melengkapi. Yoora yang dikenal sebagai gadis cerewet, rajin, namun kadang sifat kekanakannya muncul disaat yang tak terduga. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya _-Jungkook-_ yang memiliki sifat manja, namun di lain waktu bisa lebih dewasa dari Yoora, sekaligus... err... pemalas tentunya.

"Kookie, cepatlah turun! Kita harus segera berangkat, kalau tidak nanti kita bisa telat sampai di sekolah! Aku menunggumu di ruang makan..." Ucapnya saat melewati kamar Jungkook.

"Ne, sebentar lagi aku akan turun..." Samar-samar terdengar suara sahutan Jungkook dari dalam kamarnya. Yoora pun mengangguk tersenyum lalu pergi ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah, kau ini kenapa lama sekali sih? Kau tidak tau ya ini jam berapa? Dan lagi, kau kemana kan jas almamatermu itu huh?" Tanya Yoora dengan sejuta pertanyaannya. "Huuhh~ Yoora noona mulai lagi deh. Padahal aku baru tiba di ruang makan..." Ucap Jungkook dalam batinnya.

"Noona, apa noona tidak melihat ini?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk almamater yang bertengger di bahu kanannya.

"Ah! Maksudku, kenapa almamater itu tidak kau kenakan huh? Kenapa almamater itu hanya kau letakan dibahumu saja? Kau ini kan anak baru, jadi seharusnya kau bisa mematuhi tata ter-" Belum selesai Yoora mengoceh, Jungkook sudah menyelanya.

"Noona, kalau kau cerewet terus seperti itu padaku, kapan kita akan berangkat ke sekolah? Dan sebenarnya tadi itu aku bangun kesiangan. Noona, ini sudah pukul 6 lewat 20 menit. Bukankah dengan noona cerewet seperti itu akan membuang banyak waktu dan membuat kita tambah kesiangan huh?"

"Aish~ Kau ini benar-benar! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Sekarang kau berani menceramahiku huh?" Ucap Yoora sambil menjewer telinga kiri Jungkook.

"Appo! Appo noona, appoooo! Aduh... Eomma, appa... Lihatlah anakmu yang tampan ini sedang disiksa oleh noonanya yang jahat. Hiks... Hiks..." Rengek Jungkook sambil memegangi tangan Yoora yang tengah menjewernya itu. Tentu saja rengekannya itu percuma, karena kedua orang tuanya masih berada di dalam kamar mereka yang letaknya agak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Ya! Kau bilang apa Jungkook? Noona jahat huh?" Kali ini jewerannya semakin keras.

"Appo, appo! Tidak, noona salah dengar kok! Tadi aku bilang noona itu cantik sekali. Aduh, noona lepaskan! Telingaku sakit tau..."

Akhirnya Yoora melepaskan jewerannya itu. Membuat Jungkook sedikit lega. "Itu akibatnya jika kau menceramahiku! Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau menceramahiku, oke?" Ucap Yoora sambil tersenyum evil. Jungkook hanya mendengus kesal.

_"Cih! Peraturan macam apa itu? Dasar noona menyebalkan..." Pikir Jungkook._

"Kalian berdua belum berangkat?" Tanya appa mereka yang baru saja muncul di ruang makan.

"Eh, appa? Ini kami baru saja mau berangkat. Kaja, Jungkook!"

"Appa, eomma, kami berangkat dulu ne..." Ucap Jungkook.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju halte bus yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

.

.

.

-SKIP-

.

.

.

Kini bus yang ditumpangi oleh Yoora dan Jungkook telah tiba di halte bus yang terletak di dekat gerbang sekolah mereka. Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka dengan sangat lebar itu.

**BTS HIGH SCHOOL.** Ya, tulisan besar yang berada di dekat gerbang sekolah itu lah yang pertama kali Jungkook lihat, ketika memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Yoora-ya!" Seseorang berteriak memanggil Yoora dari belakang. Yoora yang merasa terpanggil pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sunhee, kau juga baru datang eoh?"

Sunhee menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, aku sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya saja aku bosan dikelas, jadi ya aku jalan-jalan saja"

"Lalu dimana kelasmu?"

"Ah, tadi aku sudah melihat data pembagian kelas pada mading yang berada di lobby dan kau tau? Kita berdua sekelas lagi..."

"Mwo? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Yoora dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Ne, kita sekelas lagi..." Sunhee mengangguk cepat.

"Wow... Akhirnya!" Jerit Yoora histeris sambil memeluk Sunhee erat. Keduanya saling berpelukan dengan raut wajah bahagia, sedangkan Jungkook yang melihat adegan itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm... Noonaku yang cantik, sepertinya aku akan mencari kelasku sendiri saja" Ucap Jungkook.

"Eh? Apa kau tak apa?" Tanya Sunhee. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kau yakin mau mencarinya sendiri? Kau tak mau aku temani?" Kali ini Yoora yang bertanya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Noona, aku ini sudah besar. Jadi aku bisa mencari kelasku sendiri"

"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu..."

"Noona, sunbae, aku permisi dulu ne! Aku mau mencari kelasku dulu..." Ucap Jungkook sambil membungkukan badannya, lalu ia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Yoora dan Sunhee.

"Yoora-ya, apakah itu adikmu Jungkook yang sering kau ceritakan?"

"Ne, dia memang Kookie yang sering kuceritakan. Bagaimana menurutmu, dia sangat manis bukan?"

"Ne..." Sunhee mengangguk. "Dia sangat manis dan juga tampan"

"Tapi kau tidak menyukainya kan?"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku menyukai anak kecil seperti adikmu, Yoora-ya!" Ucap Sunhee sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja selesai melihat data pembagian kelas di lobby sekolahnya. Ia pun mulai berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah yang cukup ramai itu. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti, ketika seorang namja berambut hitam menepuk pelan bahunya dari belakang. "Jeon Jungkook, kau kah itu?"

Jungkook pun menoleh ke belakang. "Eh? Kau?" Ucap Jungkook sambil melepaskan headset berwarna putih yang sedari tadi menempel di kedua telinganya. "Jimin-ah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apakah kau bersekolah disini juga?"

"Tentu saja, pabo! Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa aku berada disini huh?" Balas namja bernama Jimin itu. "Hey, Jungkook! Kupikir kau hanya bercanda, saat kau bilang akan kembali ke Seoul"

"Huh, memangnya waktu itu wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda eoh?" Ucap Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak..."

"Jimin-ah, sebenarnya aku tak menyangka jika kita bisa satu sekolah lagi" Ucap Jungkook.

Park Jimin adalah nama lengkap namja itu. Namja yang sedang bersama Jungkook. Usianya masih 16 tahun. Memiliki kulit putih dan rambut hitam. Tinggi badannya sedikit lebih pendek dari Jungkook. Ia dan Jungkook sudah berteman sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

"Huh, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini"

"Ah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook heran. Namun Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh ya, kau masuk kelas mana?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"10-2. Kalau kau?"

"Benarkah itu? Aku juga masuk kelas 10-2"

"Wah, berarti kita sekelas lagi ne?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jungkook merasa sangat senang? Itu sudah pasti. "Kalau begitu aku duduk bersamamu saja ne?"

"Umm... Kalau itu..."

"Wae?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

"Mianhae Jungkook! Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya teman sebangku" Ucap Jimin. Ia berharap Jungkook tidak kecewa padanya.

"Oh, tak apa kalau begitu..."

"Jimin-ah, kucari-cari ternyata kau ada disini eoh? Seenaknya saja kau meninggalkanku di lobby" Ucap namja berambut orange yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ah, mianhae! Aku bertemu sahabatku yang baru saja kembali dari New York" Ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh pelan. "Oh iya, Jungkook-ah, ini dia teman sebangkuku. Namanya Taehyung"

"Kim Taehyung imnida" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Jeon Jungkook imnida" Sahut Jungkook.

"Oh, ya... Kau tidak marah kan kalau aku duduk bersama sahabatmu yang menyebalkan ini?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melirik Jungkook. Jungkook pun mengangguk sambil terkekeh.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam. Taehyung yang sudah merasakan hawa berbahaya dari Jimin pun langsung berlari sambil menarik lengan Jungkook. Mereka berdua berlari menuju kelasnya dan tentunya meninggalkan Park Jimin sendirian.

"Yak! Taehyung-ah, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Teriak Jimin. Ia pun mengejar dua orang yang sudah pergi berlari lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari dari lantai dasar hingga lantai 4 gedung sekolahnya. Kini kedua namja itu mengatur napasnya. "Huh, melelahkan sekali..." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya.

"Ayo kita harus segera mencari kelasnya!" Ajak Jungkook. Mereka pun mulai menelusuri ruang kelas yang berada di lantai 4 itu.

Langkah kaki keduanya terhenti, ketika mereka tiba tepat di depan pintu biru yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan 10-2 Classroom. "Nah, ini dia ruang kelas 10-2" Ucap Taehyung.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Matanya menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan itu. Mencari tempat kosong yang dapat digunakan sebagai tempat duduk mereka selama setahun ke depan.

"Ah... Disana! Dekat jendela itu..." Tunjuk Taehyung pada tempat kosong di pojokkan ruangan. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduk itu.

"Aku dan Jimin disini saja..." Ucap Taehyung sambil menduduki kursi kosong itu. Sedangkan Jungkook menempati kursi kosong yang berada di pojok kiri ruangan atau lebih tepatnya di belakang bangku milik Taehyung. (Ngerti maksudnya?)

"Kalian berdua jahat sekali meninggalkan aku sendiri..." Ucap Jimin yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia langsung menempati kursi kosong disebelah Taehyung.

"Mianhae..." Ucap Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

Di saat mereka bertiga sedang asik berbincang. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja berambut blonde datang sambil membawa skateboard. "Annyeong! Apakah ini kursi kosong?" Tanyanya pada Jungkook. Ya, tentu saja karena memang kursi di sebelah Jungkook masih kosong.

"Ah... Tentu saja. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menempatinya" Sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Gomawo! Siapa namamu?"

"Jeon Jungkook imnida, kalau kau siapa?"

"Choi Junhong imnida, kau boleh memanggilku Zelo" Ucap namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoora dan Sunhee baru saja tiba di depan pintu kelas barunya yang berada di lantai 2 gedung sekolahnya. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki ruangan yang cukup ramai itu. "Kita sekelas lagi dengan teman-teman kelas sepuluh..." Ucap Sunhee ketika sampai di tempat duduknya, barisan no 4 dari pojok kiri belakang.

"Mwo? Itu tandanya kita akan sekelas lagi dengan Kim Seokjin si namja menyebalkan itu?" Yoora terbelalak dengan ucapan Sunhee.

"Sepertinya sih begitu..." Sunhee mengangguk sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan huh?" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara berat dari arah belakang mereka berdua. Mereka pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Namja pemilik suara berat itu pun menutup manga (komik jepang) yang dibacanya sejak tadi.

"Ah? Seokjin-ah?" Ucap Sunhee sedikit gugup sekaligus terkejut.

Yoora hanya menatap datar ke arah Seokjin, namja pemilik suara berat tadi. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bertemu dengan namja dihadapannya itu. "Oh, ayolah! Bahkan bel masuk saja belum berbunyi, tapi kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia secepat ini huh?" Gumam Yoora dalam batinnya.

"Seokjin-ah temani aku ke kantin!" Ucap seorang namja lainnya yang baru datang itu.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah namja yang memanggilnya. Ia hanya menatap datar namja itu. "Ah, aku tidak mau..."

"Kau ini pelit sekali.. Temani aku sebentar saja!" Pintanya atau lebih tepatnya memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau, Jung Hoseok! Kau minta ditemani dengan Yoongi saja!"

"Yoongi belum datang, ayolah temani aku!" Ucap Jung Hoseok, nama namja tadi. Kali ini ia berbicara dengan nada memelas.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau teman sebangku ku belum datang" Ucap Seokjin sambil terkekeh pelan. "Hmm... Kalau begitu minta teman sebangku mu saja!" Sahutnya lagi sambil melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya yang sempat terhenti karena percakapan dua yeoja tadi.

"Namjoon juga belum datang"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu pergi sendiri saja sana!" Pinta Seokjin.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali sih! Kalau mau ribut di tempat duduk kalian saja sana! Jangan disini...!" Ucap Yoora kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Yoora-ya? Ini kan tempat duduk Seokjin dan yang dibelakangnya adalah tempat dudukku bersama Namjoon" Ucap Hoseok sambil menunjuk tempat duduknya.

"Mwo? Apa katamu?"

"Ini tempat duduk kami berdua. Oh tidak! Lebih tepatnya ini adalah tempat dudukku dan Yoongi" Sahut Seokjin tanpa menatap Yoora.

"Jadi itu tempat duduk kalian?" Yoora membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ia melirik kearah Sunhee yang juga terkejut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau mereka berdua duduk di belakang kita" Ucap Sunhee sambil menggaruk rambutnya itu.

"BAE SUNHEE!" Teriak Yoora.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
